Question: Simplify the expression. $(5k+8)(3k+5)$
Explanation: First distribute the ${5k+8}$ onto the ${3k}$ and ${5}$ $ = {3k}({5k+8}) + {5}({5k+8})$ Then distribute the ${3k}.$ $ = ({3k} \times {5k}) + ({3k} \times {8}) + {5}({5k+8})$ $ = 15k^{2} + 24k + {5}({5k+8})$ Then distribute the ${5}$ $ = 15k^{2} + 24k + ({5} \times {5k}) + ({5} \times {8})$ $ = 15k^{2} + 24k + 25k + 40$ Finally, combine the $x$ terms. $ = 15k^{2} + 49k + 40$